


Rest Well

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg is there for Mycroft when he gets home after a long day
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188





	Rest Well

Greg stirred as he heard the door open downstairs. He rolled over and looked at the clock, seeing it was nearly three in the morning. 

Quietly, he got out of bed and threw on a robe and his slippers, making his way downstairs to where Mycroft was in the kitchen, digging into the pint of ice cream he kept in the freezer for emergencies.

“That bad?” asked Greg gently.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” said Mycroft automatically.

“You know I’m a light sleeper,” said Greg, leaning in to kiss his cheek before turning on the kettle.

“I can’t talk about it,” said Mycroft, resuming his attack on the ice cream. “But it’s finished, for now.”

“Good,” Greg quietly fixed them each a cup of tea and sat down next to him.

“You could go back to bed,” said Mycroft.

“I’ll go when you go,” said Greg, reaching over to loosen his tie.

Mycroft nodded. “How was your day?”

“Quiet. Watched telly, finished reading my book. Did absolutely nothing and enjoyed every minute of it.”

Mycroft smiled. “You deserve it.”

“So do you. Going in tomorrow?”

“Not unless absolutely necessary.”

“Good.” Greg sipped his tea. “I’ll run you a bath. I know you’re too wound up to sleep.”

He stood up, only for Mycroft to catch his hand. “Will you join me?”

Greg leaned in and kissed him. “Of course.”

Taking his tea with him, Greg went back upstairs and into the en suite, running the water and adding one of Mycroft’s favorite soaks. Whatever happened today had clearly been bad, but he was glad to know he could distract him and help him find rest. Nights like this it was important Mycroft know that he didn’t need to face these things alone, not anymore.

By the time Mycroft came upstairs, Greg was already in the bath. He offered a hand and helped Mycroft in, settling him against this chest and kissing his shoulder.

“Be honest, you married me for this tub, didn’t you?” asked Mycroft, sighing as he settled.

“Well it didn’t hurt,” said Greg into Mycroft’s hair, wrapping his arms around him. “But mostly because I love you and you’re the bravest man I know.”

Mycroft nearly scoffed; not so long ago he would have. Instead, he merely grumbled. “Thank you. I love you, too.”

Greg smiled and kissed his neck, running hands down his chest.

Mycroft put a hand on Greg’s thigh under the water and squeezed gently, then turned to face him, kneeling and cupping his face as he kissed him.

Greg moaned softly, running his hands down Mycroft’s sides. “Here,” he murmured, getting Mycroft settled into his lap with a minimum of splashing.

Mycroft dropped a hand to stroke the two of them together, slipping his tongue into Greg’s mouth.

Greg groaned and rest his hands on Mycroft’s hips, wanting to give him whatever he needed.

“Touch me,” muttered Mycroft, breaking the kiss to tuck his head against Greg’s shoulder and lean against him.

Greg wrapped his arms around him, holding him securely. One hand roamed down, teasing at his rim. Mycroft moaned softly and rolled his hips, causing the water to splash dangerously close to the edge.

“Mm, let's take this out of the tub,” said Greg, kissing his throat.

Mycroft grumbled but let Greg help him up. They carefully got out of the tub and made some effort to towel one another off. Greg stole a kiss end took Mycroft’s hand, leading him to the bed, then bending him over the edge of it.

“God,” muttered Mycroft, grasping the comforter in anticipation as Greg went to his knees and spread him open.

Greg smirked and leaned forward, dragging his tongue before hungrily devouring Mycroft, licking him open in all the ways he knew Mycroft loved.

There were few things as sexy as Mycroft Holmes writhing underneath Greg’s mouth and hands, small gasps and moans of pleasure escaping his lips, legs starting to shake with the effort of keeping himself in position.

Greg finally had mercy and pulled back, giving his arse a swat. “I’ll be right back,” he said, smiling and heading to the en suite to clean out his mouth.

He was only gone a minute, but by the time he returned Mycroft had rolled onto his back, lube open on the bed next to him as he fingered himself.

“Gorgeous,” said Greg, quickly crossing the room.

He leaned in to kiss Mycroft, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand as he guided himself in with the other.

Mycroft moaned and squeezed around him. “Yes,” he moaned, wrapping his legs around Greg’s waist.

Greg took him hard and fast, unable to hold back in the face of Mycroft’s surrender. He kissed him hungrily, taking Mycroft in hand, every thrust sending him through his grip.

Mycroft’s back arched as he gasped out a warning, coming between them. Greg groaned and followed him over, tasting the soft moans from Mycroft’s lips.

He let go of Mycroft’s wrists to cup his cheek and kiss him. Mycroft ran fingers through his hair. Finally, Greg pulled back, kissing Mycroft’s forehead as he carefully pulled out.

“I might need another bath,” muttered Mycroft, making no effort to move from half-lying on the bed, other than to get his legs out of the way.

“I love it when you’re dignified,” said Greg, heading into the en suite for a warm cloth to wipe him up. He caught a glimpse of Mycroft sticking his tongue out at him before his face went neutral.

Greg chuckled and leaned over to drain the tub before coming back to Mycroft, kissing him again as he carefully cleaned him up. “Think you can sleep now?”

“Mmm, I think I can be convinced,” he said.

While Greg went to drop the cloth off, Mycroft got up and into his pajamas. Greg pulled on a pair of sleeping pants and got into bed, gathering Mycroft against his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Thank you.”


End file.
